A user of a computing device may use a password to access that device. In order to increase security, a secure key may be used on the device. The user's password may be a share of the secure key, which, together with a local share stored on the computing device, may be used to unlock the secure key. In some systems, a user is able to operate the computing device without entering his password when the computing device is online and able to access a remote share in the cloud.